Beywheelz:Jin Ryu and an unlikely best friend
by plasmaisgreat
Summary: This is a story that has Jin Ryu as the main character. He is having fun at a festival with an unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1

Jin Ryu's new friend.

_Beywheelz was always fun for Team Estralla. Everyone won and lost, learned from their battles, and of course, gained more Beywheelz spirit. But…what about behind Beywheelz? They have issues outside of Beywheelz…right?_ Jin wondered this as he was walking down a street. It had a pale brick ground and houses lined both sides of the street. Jin was tired and wanted to do something different for a change. _…a_ _nap. Yeah, a nice nap will do!_ He was mentally grinning and started jogging to his home. He stopped jogging when he heard cheering and laughter._ It's probably just another Beywheelz fight. _He thought. But, he walked around the corner anyway. There was a park nearby. He walked up to the park gates, where everyone was cheering excitedly. The gates were closed, preventing anyone from entering the park. Jin tilted his head. _What is this for?_ He wondered. He walked up to the gates. He peered through the black bars. The grass was dead; the trees were a bit orange. Jin couldn't see much else. "JIN!" a voice called. It was a female's voice, sounded like someone he knew. He tried to get out of the crowd. He managed to get out, barely avoiding stepping on other's feet. He looked around, and wondered who had called him. "Jin!" the girl's voice said again. Jin looked to his right. A little far away, there was a young girl waving to him. From Jin's sight, she had blue hair with calmed, brown eyes. She wore a pink and white vertical striped shirt and a jean skirt. "Nicole?" Jin said. He ran to her. Nicole smiled. "Hey, Jin! Are you excited as everyone else?" She said. Jin tilted his head. "'Excited'? For what?" He asked. Nicole raised her right hand and gasped. "You mean, you don't know?!" "Know what?" "Well, tomorrow, the Magical Galaxy Pegasus festival is being held at the park." Nicole said. She sounded happy. "'Magical Galaxy Pegasus festival'?" Jin looked more puzzled. "Wow, Jin. It's a shame you know nothing about it. But! I am happy to tell you!" Jin sweat dropped. "The Magical Galaxy Pegasus festival is amazing. It comes every twenty years. They have amazing roller coaster rides, swings rides; teacup rides…any you can think of! And lots of food! And prize games!" Nicole's eyes sparkled as she babbled. "Um, could you tell me the reason behind this festival?" Jin asked. "Of course! We have it because of the legendary bey called 'galaxy Pegasus'. It's in legend that a young boy named 'Gingka Hagane' was the king of metal Beyblades. For some reason, that story popped up in Beywheelz in 2003!" _Slow down, slow down! What is this about a legendary bey…?_ Jin said mentally. He was a bit confused. Nicole gave Jin a strange smile. "What is it?" Jin asked. "You know…there is a discount." Nicole said. "Discount?" Nicole nodded. "You see, there is a bey tournament inside the festival. To get inside, you have to pay fifty dollars! But…if you were to test your luck and temporarily trade your bey for a Pegasus, then DISCOUNT!" Jin rubbed his forehead. "I'll pay the fifty. Besides, I can't battle without drago." Nicole nodded. "They say Pegasus is the strongest type of bey in the universe." Jin stiffened. _All this talk about Pegasus…_ Sho Tenma came into Jin's mind.

»»»

_Sho cackled. "Oh, come now, Jin! Have you given up already?!" His voice was dark and evil. Jin was kneeling on the floor, his bey broken in two. "You don't deserve to become a bey-wheeler!" Dark flames surrounded Jin, and ghastly moans could be heard. "…stop…make it stop…" Jin mumbled. Sho laughed evilly. _

»»»

Nicole snapped her fingers in Jin's face. Jin blinked back to reality. "S-sorry…yes?" He said. "I said, 'have you seen Leon?'" Jin looked down at the ground, then back at Nicole. "No…he and Jake were fighting each other earlier." He sighed and raised his head. "They are really childish." He said. Nicole laughed. "Got that right." Jin stretched. "Well…I have to get going, now…" Nicole waved. "See you tomorrow, Jin!" Jin nodded and turned around. He walked home, the sunset turning orange. He looked at the ground, eyes sad. _Why am I having bad dreams about Sho? I know he's anything but evil…_ His thoughts were interrupted by a bonk on the head. "Oh, really nice walking there, man! EYES UP!" _That voice…that annoying voice…_ Jin scowled a faded pink on his cheeks. He looked up, and sure enough, the young man he bumped into was Glen. His thin, brown eyes locked on Jin's. His spikey red hair blew in the wind. "Stop blocking my way!" He said. Glen pushed Jin to the ground, laughing. Jin stayed cool and silent, just staring at his 'bully'.


	2. Chapter 2

Fun at the festival

The night fell as Jin finally reached his house. It was a one-family home; it was bright blue and a dark blue roof. The door was glass, and the porch was surrounded by a small cover, where it separated the door to the outside. He opened the porch door, then the house door. A small white gerbil ran up to Jin as he entered the home. He picked the gerbil up and placed it in its cage, which was sitting on a wooden corner table, against the left side of the door. "Mum! Dad, I'm back." Jin said. A lady walked out of the next room, smiling. She had long, blue hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a pink blouse and a long, grey skirt. "Welcome back, Jin!" She said. Jin sat on the brown leather chair. "Dad isn't home, I guess." He said with a sigh. "Yes, he took the overtime shift this week." Mum said. She sat next to Jin. She looked unusually happy. Jin raised his eyebrows. "What is the good news?" He asked. Mum giggled and pulled out a letter. It was white and there was a star sticker on the flap. "What is that?" Jin asked. Mum giggled again. Jin was really confused. "My Jin has gotten so big!" she said. Jin frowned. "What, did I get a fan-letter?" Jin said with an eye roll. Mum giggled again. She held out the letter. Jin took it. He looked at the address.

To: Jin Ryu

19 Pulse road, Stenphul city

183627

Jin opened the letter.

"_Dear Jin Ryu:_

_Here's a gift for you! I'll be at the festival, so don't wait up for me._

_From, anonymous_

Jin looked at the ticket that was in the letter. It was indeed a paid ticket to Magical Galaxy Pegasus festival. Jin scratched his head. "I think someone has a date!" Mum chimed. Jin was mentally blushing, but managed to keep his calm expression. "Mum, really? It could be a challenge." Mum brushed that off.

»»»

Jin wasn't really excited, but he wasn't bored, either. Mum was so happy that her son was going on what she called a date. Jin ignored it. He walked up the road, and went to the street where the park was. The gates were open. He could hear music and chatter. He walked through the gate and stood in line, his ticket in his left hand. "Hey, Jin! What a surprise!" Jin turned around. Marche was standing behind him. He looked a bit different. His hair was the same poofy blond colour, his eyes the same brown. He must have somehow gotten a tan; his skin was a dark orange. He wore a grey sweatshirt and blue capris. "I really didn't think you'd come." Marche said. "Wait…so you sent me the letter?" Jin asked. "Letter? I didn't send you anything." Marche replied. Jin nodded and turned back around. His turn came. He gave the ticket man the ticket. He received a green bracelet and was allowed to enter the festival. Jin looked around. There were so many rides, and there were food trucks, too. Nicole wasn't lying-this place really was amazing. Jin didn't know where to go first. He heard laughing. It was someone whom he knew well. Jin turned around, to see Glen. Jin sighed. _I don't want to have to hear his stupid gloating…_he thought. "So, you made it after all, eh Jin?" Glen said with a sneer. Jin shrugged. "I challenge you to ride on that roller coaster." Jin raised an eyebrow. He looked at the roller-coaster that Glen was talking about. It was ordinary, two loops was all. "…fine, sure." Jin said. He walked to the ride and sat in the carriage. Glen sat beside him. They both strapped up and held onto the bar. Other people sat in carriages behind them. Once everyone was ready, the carriage slowly started moving. It reached the top. Jin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The carriages zoomed down quickly. Jin opened his eyes, all calm. He hand to close them soon after; his eyes were watering from the cool air smacking into his eyes. The ride slowed down, and stopped. _That's it…?_ Jin thought. He relaxed, very disappointed. Just then, the ride started going backwards. This caught Jin by surprise. When the ride backed to the top, it sped down. It came to a sharp stop, and then sped backwards. This repeated. Jin was getting a bit scared. One more round. The ride went back to the beginning. Without going slow, the ride went two laps forward, making Jin dizzy. Then, it came to a halt. It zoomed backwards three times. Jin opened his mouth, ready to scream. Then…"AAAAH!" Jin heard screaming from other people. He was too busy cowering to see who they were. The ride finally came to a slow stop. Jin opened his eyes. He quickly jumped out of the carriage. Glen came out shortly after, looking dizzy. "Geeze…t-t-that was n-nothing…" He said. Jin assumed that Glen was one of the people screaming. "Well…" Jin started walking in another direction. After that ride, he needed to calm down. He walked to the ice cream truck. He pondered for a moment before ordering blueberry cone with strawberry syrup. Jin sat down at a table with an umbrella for shade. Glen sat next to him. Jin didn't notice until Glen smacked his ice cream. The ice cream fell to the ground. Jin sighed angrily. "What?" He asked. Glen snickered. "You're done already?" He asked. "Break." Jin replied. Glen laughed. "I bet you can't get the hammer prize." He said. Jin did not like competition. But he went to play anyway. Glen picked up the hammer and slammed it down. He hit 8. He won a Pegasus doll. Jin's turn. He slammed the hammer. He hit 5. He won a Pegasus key chain. Glen laughed. "Five? Man, you are weak!" He said. Jin ignored the comment and placed the keychain in his pocket. He went over to the food station. He bought himself a corndog. Glen had also bought a corndog. "Why are you following me?" Jin asked Glen. "Who says I'm following you?!" Glen said bitterly. Jin sighed. He then noticed a small dome that was the center of the festival. _Odd…how come I haven't seen that before?_ He wondered. He walked to it. Glen followed. Jin went inside. There was a huge stadium. There were people cheering in the crowd, beywheel battling in groups of four. Jin was impressed. He looked around at the many stages being played. He spotted Nicole in the racing track. She was with this other guy. He had spikey black hair and tanned skin. He wore a green sweater and orange shorts. "Go speed now, Striker!" They both yelled in unison. Jin blinked. _I've never seen two strikers…_ Glen shoved Jin. "So a Beywheelz battle, eh? I bet the winner will win an exclusive Pegasus or something." He said. Jin thought for a moment. _…Is Sho playing in here?_ A kid's scream interrupted his thoughts. Jin turned around. There was a young boy in the practice corner having a fit. He had fluffy orange/yellow hair and green eyes. He wore a white jacket with blue pockets. His pants matched his jacket. "Ahhh! I hate this! It's so hard! So stupid, stupid!" He said. Jin walked to him. "Hey…what's the problem?" He asked. "This!" The boy said. He held out a Flame Libra beywheel. "What's wrong with it?" Jin asked. "I don't know how to use it!"


End file.
